


Don’t Hide Your Pain

by planetundersiege



Series: Klance Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Bone, Castleship, Cute, Embarrassment, Healing Pod, Injury, Klanceweek2018, Lions, M/M, Nice Lance, Oneshot, Overthinking, Pain, Post Fight, Voltron, broken leg, klance, klanceweek, moral support, prompt, supportive lance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Klance Week 2018: Day 6: Injury/Moral Support.Keith breaks his leg but is afraid to let anyone know.





	Don’t Hide Your Pain

Keith let out a groan in pain as he slowly limped towards his lion. They had just finished a long and tiring battle against tons of galra soldiers. It had lasted for hours and all paladins were exhausted to the brink, yet Keith had it the worst. And it was just the ground battle, that was done. Now they needed to fly out in space.

He was sure his leg was broken, it hurt more than any other pain he had ever felt, yet he couldn’t let that stop him. Even if the pain wanted him to give up, he had to get to his lion. He could feel sorry for the pain later, right now they needed Voltron. As he grew closer to the red lion he tried to speed up his walking pace a little, it when he put his foot down he just screamed, his foot hurt too much. He wanted to just lay down and relax, or be able to relax while feeling pain like any normal person. But he couldn’t.

He practically crawled into his lion and sat down, soon he piloted the red lion and they left the planet behind, he soared through the vast empty space along with the others.

They formed Voltron like usual, kicked some more purple galra butt in space and then finally could call it a full victory. Everyone was happy as they flew towards the Castleship, charting about how they had once again won a long and tough battle. And without injuries as well. Or that was what the team thought, Keith hadn’t said a word about his leg, he didn’t want the others to worry in the heat of battle, it would have just been a distraction for the team, and he didn’t want to be a distraction. Not anymore. The others had no injuries, they were stronger than him. He didn’t want them to think he was weak.

Finally they landed and Keith let out a sigh of relief as he saw the familiar white walls of the castle. The others disappeared from the intercom, probably taking their helmets off as they left their lions to talk. Keith on the other hand sat still in Red. He couldn’t move, it hurt too much.

And now that he wasn’t forced to move, he wouldn’t. He just had to relax his leg, and he didn’t want to disturb the others by calling for help. He didn’t want to be a burden. Once his leg hit a bit better he could limp to the healing pod himself, no problem. That was he wouldn’t disturb anyone.

Minutes passed, and soon an hour had passed. He was sweating, the fatigue had not left him yet, and every time he tried to stand up and walk the pain would have been to much, he always fell back into the chair of his lion. It never got better, rather, it began to hurt more and more as the time continued to pass.

How was he supposed to get to a healing pod like this? How was he even supposed to exit the lion?

As if someone had heard his thoughts, he saw that Lance entered the room, looking around.

“KEITH! ARE YOU HERE?”, he screamed. Keith new that Lance wouldn’t hear him screaming from inside of the lion. He did not want to bother him, but they seemed to be looking for him. So he mentally connected with his lion, making it let out a fierce roar. That should be enough to show Lance were he was.

“Okay Keith, I’m coming in since you won’t come out. Lower Red for me please”.

He did as Lance asked, lowering the red lion, and seconds later he heard the sound of Lance’s shoes walking on the cold metal, growing louder for every step he took until he was in the cockpit, looking at Keith, clearly seeing the distress he was in.

“Hey Keith, are you okay? Everyone is looking for you. And you don’t look so good”, he said and Keith just bit his lip, a bit embarrassed.

“I can’t walk. I think my leg is broken”,

Lance immediately looked at him extremely shocked.

“You think? When did this happen?”, he asked, sorry in his voice as he wanted to protect Keith.’

Keith just shrugged.

“Don’t know for sure, maybe like two hours ago I think”.

“Two… hours?”, Lance began. “But, that would have been during the fight. If what you say is true you ran around and fought galra with a broken leg for god knows how long. That can’t be true!”.

The silence from the black haired teen said it all.

“Oh my goodness, it is true”.

“Yeah”, Keith said as he nodded while looking down at his legs, he felt a bit ashamed and didn’t want to look Lance in the eyes. “It broke in the middle of the battle and I kept running around”.

Lance’s face turned into a pale white shade as he realized what he had heard.

“That means you ran around on a leg you shouldn’t even be standing on”.

“Yeah…”.

“Oh Keith, that must have hurt!”.

“Yeah it did, but I did not want to be a burden and cause trouble”.

Why was he saying this?

Lance got taken aback by that comment from the red paladin.

“Why would you be a burden?”.

“Isn’t it obvious? I would have obviously been in the way for the team if I told you. I would have sinked you so much, we would have lost all because of me. It was better if I kept it quiet and manned up. After all, you didn’t whine about your injuries”.

“Keith…”.

“You heard me okay, you don’t have to make me feel worse for being weak. I can’t even handle a little injury”.

“KEITH!”.

Lance echoing scream catches Keith of guard, he basically jumped in his chair.

“Yeah, why are you screaming?”.

“Because what you’re saying is just plain stupid”.

“What?”.

“You heard me! You keep saying you’re week, that you’re bad for the team, but that’s completely the opposite. You felt insecure about telling us about your leg, I get that. But listen, trust me, no one here would call you weak, and before you argue with me, listen. You said that none of us complained about injuries, well that is because none of us BROKE something. I just got a few scratches, but you BROKE a leg. That’s extremely serious and you are not weak for telling us you feel pain. I broke my leg when I was five and it was the worst pain imaginable. And even if you didn’t break anything, you still have the right to tell us if it’s too much. We’re a team. Got that?”.

He just nodded before letting out a sigh.

“Thanks Lance, I really needed those words”, Keith said, and he meant every word of it. He had been extremely insecure about his injury, afraid that he would just annoy everyone with it.

He tried to stand up, but screamed and fell back into the chair.

“Can you please help me to the healing pod?”, he asked. “I’m a bit stuck here and can’t walk”.

Lance nodded before he carefully let Keith’s arm lay around his neck and helped him to get into position for walking.

“Of course I’ll help you Mullet”.

“Thanks Lance, you’re the best”.

“I know”.

The red paladin let out a laugh.

“Don’t push your luck here”.

“Well, worth a try”.

And so, the blue paladin carefully helped Keith to the healing pod, and after a few hours in it his leg was as good as new. When Keith emerged from the pod he had a smile on his face and one certain person on his mind, a special person.

Lance.


End file.
